Pocky Game
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Pocky Game. Sebuah game yang sedikit berbahaya bagi orang yang awam. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sakura dan Naruto yang memainkannya? Namun Sakura sering memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kakak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? RnR Please?/ Warn: Inside/ FULL LEMON!/ NaruSaku ever. Re-Publish!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever **

**Warn: Typo, AU, INCEST GADUNGAN(?),OOC, Etc**

**Rate: M for Lemon.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pocky Game**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau mengambil keuntungan apapun. Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya. Jadi bila ada beberapa kesamaan tokoh, latar, waktu, ataupun alur. Mohon dimaafkan! **

**Enjoy it!**

"_Nii-chan_, mau bermain Pocky?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, aku seorang guru di Konoha High School. Dan yang memanggilku _Nii-chan_ adalah 'adikku' Sakura Namikaze, dia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku.

"Pocky? Oke, tapi kamu harus menerima akibatnya ya?"

Aku tahu resiko bermain ini, tapi jika Sakura-_chan_ yang menginginkannya aku tidak bisa menolak itu. Lagipula dia 'adikku' yang manis sekali, lebih imut daripada boneka Barbie. Aku melihat Sakura masih berpikir antara mau atau tidak, adikku yang imut ini sedang berpikir layaknya orang dewasa.

"Ya, aku terima resikonya. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Aku sedikit menghela nafas. Terpaksa aku lakukan, ini juga demi kesenangannya. Aku mengambil sebatang Pocky lalu menyelipkan ujungnya di bibirku. Begitu pula Sakura, ia juga menyelipkan ujung Pocky tersebut di kedua bibir tipisnya.

Kami berdua mulai menggigit satu sama lain, semakin tipis Pocky tersebut, semakin tipis pula jarak di antara kita berdua. Aku bisa merasakan nafas yang di keluarkan Sakura mulai memburu. Mungkin dia mulai terangsang.

Aku sedikit menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura yang terangsang. Oh ya ampun, kenapa 'adikku' ini mudah sekali terangsang sih? Pikiranku mulai mesum. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa mengelak dong? Bisa-bisa aku di cuekin dia selama seminggu.

Wajah Sakura semakin dekat dengan wajahku, entah kenapa darahku makin berdesir. Oh _Kami-sama_, inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Sudah terlalu lama! Aku ambil Pocky tersebut kemudian mencium bibir tipis Sakura .

Dia terkejut tapi tidak memberontak.

Lidahku mulai menelusupi bagian dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya, kemudian bertarung dengan lidahnya. Kami saling bertukar saliva. Rasanya manis, seperti Strawberry.

"Mmmhhmm…."

Dia mendesah? 'Adikku' mendesah. Seksi sekali. Tanganku mulai meremas dada Sakura, _'Wah, ini yang aku tunggu'_ pikirku mesum.

Sakura hanya membalas ciumanku dengan mata terpejam seakan menikmati setiap jengkal lidahku yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, tidak memperdulikan aku yang meremas buah dadanya.

Aku menarik kembali wajahku, Sakura terlihat seksi dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah serta matanya yang sayu, rambut pinknya sudah berantakan. Aku mendekat ke telinganya, sedikit kuhembuskan nafasku di tengkuk putihnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat seksi sekali, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ahh~! Cantiknya 'adikku' ini. Tidak tahan dengan godaan di depan, aku langsung menerkam Sakura, menciumi setiap jengkal wajah cantiknya. Bau khas Strawberry menguar, aku mulai menciumi dahinya yang lebar, kedua matanya, lalu hidungku dengan hidungnya saling bergesekkan, tidak lupa dengan kedua pipinya yang di hiasi rona merah, membuatnya semakin imut dimataku. Lalu yang terakhir bibirnya yang tipis dan menggoda.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Sama seperti tadi, Strawberry.

"_Nii-chan_… _Please, be gentle!_"

Ya ampun, Sakura kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu darimana? Ternyata 'adikku' mesum juga.

"_As you wish, Sakura~"_

Sebenarnya kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura itu seharusnya di ucapkan sebelum barang berhargaku memasuki liang senggama miliknya. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa membatin _'Kawaii'_.

"Buka bajumu, Sakura."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura membuka bajunya. Uhhh… dia memakai bra berenda, dadanya yang kecil itu imut sekali. Aku ingin memonopoli tubuhnya, membawa dia dalam dekapanku yang hangat.

Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri menyentuh bra yang masih melekat pada diri Sakura. Aku meremas dada tersebut dengan lembut, kemudian menyibakkan bra tersebut ke atas. Warna pink! Mirip dengan rambutnya. _Nipple _milik Sakura.

Dorongan darimana, aku langsung melahap salah satu dari bongkahan daging kenyal yang menggantung di dada Sakura. Normal sih ukurannya tidak begitu besar, lagipula aku suka dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf, aahh… Tubuhku seperti ini."

Aku mendongakkan wajahku menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah terangsang dengan rona merah yang menjalar wajahnya, "Aku tidak peduli…" Aku menciumi telinganya, "Walaupun tubuhmu seperti ini, aku masih tetap mencintaimu." Kemudian aku mencium bibir mungil tersebut, sambil meremas lembut kedua dada Sakura.

Sakura kembali menahan rasa malunya, ia menikmati aksi dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_, aku juga mencintaimu."

Ya ampun, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Dia 'adikku'. Tapi, tak apalah. Dosa ataupun tidak itu terserah yang melihat kegiatanku ini.

Entah ini inisiatif atau insting milik Sakura. Gadisku ini tiba-tiba menerkamku di atas ranjang ini, lalu wajahnya beralih ke bawah—lebih tepatnya celana yang masih menempel di bawahku. Aku sendiri membuka baju yang aku pakai dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat.

Sakura membuka celanaku, ia sedikit tersentak karena barangku tiba-tiba muncul. Hehe… aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat melihat barangku ini.

"Kenapa _Nii-chan _tertawa?" tanya gadisku ini sedikit heran.

Aku mengelus kepala pinknya, Uhh….wajahmu imut sekali. "Kamu kan sudah beberapa kali melihat bendaku kan? Kenapa kau masih malu-malu kucing seperti itu sih?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Mou_ _Nii-chan_, aku kan sedikit terkejut dengan ini." Aku meringis. Sial! Dia menyentil barangku, "Sakit?" tanyanya dengan wajah kemenangan.

Aku menyeringai kejam membuat wajah kemenangan Sakura menghilang entah kemana, "Aku perkosa kau!" Sakura yang saat ini menindihku terkejut karena aku langsung menerkam bibir munglinya, serta tanganku bermain di bagian bawah perut Sakura. Ugh! Dia sudah basah ternyata.

"Mmhhhpp…."

Sakura kembali mendesah tertahan, maaf, aku ingin menciummu sekali lagi. Manis. Tanganku sendiri mulai membuka resleting celana yang di pakai Sakura. Kau tidak akan bisa mendominasinya Sakura.

"Mmmmphh….Puaaahh! Hosh…hosh…._Nii-chan_, kau agresif sekali." Uhh…. Gadisku ini manis sekali.

"Siapa yang memulai?" mataku mengerling genit, membuat wajah gadis itu merona. "Lanjut?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Oke, kita lanjutkan. Aku membaringkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas ranjangku yang empuk ini, "Kalau sakit bilang ya?" dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda setuju. Kemdian aku memasukkan barang berhargaku ke dalam liang senggama milik Sakura.

"Ugh!"

**Normal Pov**

"Ugh!" Naruto melenguh saat memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam liang surgawi milik Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya memenjamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang akan di terimanya.

"Cepatlah…_Nii-chan_…" desah Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk mempercepat kegiatannya, "Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Sebentar…" Naruto masih terus memasukkan kejantanannya yang terlihat besar itu kedalam liang Surgawi milik Sakura, "…Oke tahanlah!" Naruto mendorong kejantanannya.

**Sleb!**

"Aaakkhh!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura, selaput darahnya pecah. "Keluarkan! _Nii-chan_, sakit! Cepat keluarkan!"

"Ba-baik…aku keluarkan tahan…"

"Kyaaa….! Sa-sakit! Ja-jangan di keluarkan…!"

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. "Sudahlah!" entah apa yang dipikirkannya, pemuda itu mencium Sakura dengan lembut kemudian meremas dada Sakura lembut untuk meredam teriakan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam sambil tangannya mencakar punggung lebar Naruto, memberi luka di punggung pemuda tersebut. air matanya mulai turun.

Naruto menarik wajahnya kembali, "Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" Sakura hanya tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Baik, kita lanjutkan."

Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Begitu seterusnya. Sementara gadis musim semi tersebut hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ugh… sempit sekali~" desah Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya. "Keluarkan desahmu, Sakura-_chan_. Keluarkan!"

"Aanhh… _Nii-chan!_ Lebih cepat~! Aahhnn….."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, kemudian mempercepat aksinya tersebut, membuat gadis itu mendesah panjang.

"Kyaa….! Kau terlalu cepat, _nii-chan!_"

Naruto kembali memperlambat pergerakannya. Sakura mengimbangin pergerakan Naruto.

15 menit berlalu.

"Ugh… A-aku mau keluar!

"Kita keluar bersama, _Nii-chan_!"

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat, dan saat dilihat tubuh Naruto mengejang, Sakura melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggangnya. Naruto menekan dan memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Akh…, Sakura-_chan_, aku keluar…aakhh…"

"Aku juga~~"

Tubuh Naruto ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Sakura berbalik dan mulai menggerakkan pantatnya di atas tubuh Naruto. kejantanannya memang mulai mengecil, tapi lama kelamaan mulai mengembang lagi. Sakura bergerak tidak karuan di atas tubuh Naruto, sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sakura orgasme, di peluknya tubuh Naruto erat-erat. Sakura tahu kalau Naruto belum juga keluar, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk turun dan mengulum kejantanan Naruto. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, barang berharga milik Naruto mulai mengembang di dalam mulut Sakura.

"He-hey… aku akan keluar sebentar lagi…ugh…"

Sakura sudah siap dengan resikonya, Sperma milik Naruto menyembur di mulut Sakura, entah di sengaja atau tidak sperma tersebut tertelan ke dalam tenggorokannya, Sakura tersenyum kemudian mereka berpelukan dan berciuman. Tanpa sadar tertidur di ranjang Naruto, kepala Sakura bersandar di dada bidang milik Naruto, sementara pemuda itu sendiri hanya memeluk tubuh telanjang Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari mulai bersinar di langit biru yang indah. Sakura membuka matanya karena terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang mulai memancarkan cahayanya.

"Enggh…_ Nii-chan…_bangunlah… Hey…" ujarnya membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih terlelap hanya memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Lima menit lagi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hey, bangunlah nanti _Kaa—_"

"Naruto bangun! Nanti kau akan terlambat! Bangunkan Sakura-chan juga." oh ya ampun suara menggelegar milik Kushina membuat Sakura cengo.

"—_san," _ Naruto langsung menyibakkan selimutnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah, "_Nii-chan_ lupa akan istrinya di sini."

"Naruto! Bangunkan juga Sakura-_chan_, dia akan terlambat bila tidak cepat! Lagipula kalian kan harus mengajar di sekolah." seru Kushina yang masih berada di luar kamar Naruto. "Walaupun sudah menjadi suami-istri, sifat Naruto tidak pernah berubah." ujar Kushina sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Perlu di ketahui, Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari Minato dan Kushina, sementara Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh Minato. Tapi, itu hanya akal-akalan Minato saja untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sakura, karena Kushina sendiri ingin memiliki anak perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze.

"Naruto bagaimana malam pertamamu tadi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Minato Namikaze. Membuat anak semata wayangnya tersedak.

"_Tou-chan_! apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Benar apa kata _Tou-chanmu_. Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" kali ini Kushina mengintrogasi mereka berdua.

Sakura hanya terispu malu akan pertanyaan Kushina dan Minato. Membuat kedua orang tua itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pasti kalian melakukan gaya yang di ajarkan _Tou—_"

Sebuah sendok sudah menempel di wajah Minato.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh, Minato-_kun_." Melihat senyuman sang istri, Minato langsung membatu seketika.

"Oke, kami akan berangkat terlebih dahulu, _Jaa~!_" Naruto pamit pergi sementara Sakura hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya saja, kemudian mereka pergi menuju sekolah untuk mengajar murid di sekolah tersebut.

"Mereka sudah dewasa ya? Naruto dan Sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang akan membanggakan kita, aku tidak menyesal setelah mengangkat Sakura menjadi anak dari panti asuhan saat mereka berumur 7 tahun."

"Ya, kau benar, Minato. Mereka akan memberikan cucu buat kita, aku tidak sabar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yap! Re-make sekaligus Re-publish nih Fict… kalo ada yang tanya Incest Gadungan… kaga akan saya jawab hahahaha….XD**

**Oke untuk yang minta Master of Element dan Team Jinchuriki, aku pending dulu…:3 maaf kalo ada yang salah disini.**

**Segini aja… kalau jelek jangan protes :v**

**Oke, **_**Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
